


You Are My Sunshine

by BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Sad One Shot Hope you all like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson/pseuds/BiggestShipofAllTimeLarryStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my sunshine my only sunshine<br/>You make me happy when skies are grey<br/>You'll never know dear how much I love you<br/>So please don't take my sunshine away...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

You are my sunshine  
The night was cold and the moon was so full. Streets lights are blinking in the streets, guiding a person that passes by. You can here barks and meows everywhere. It was cold as the winter blows. Sweaters and coats are everywhere. Restaurants and other establishments are in peak of closing time. Beggars, well they were everywhere, mingling through the crowd where they beg for food and money. They were lucky to if they given but most of the time they weren’t lucky to any.   
That’s how Harry’s day and night goes on. See, he wasn’t rich lad or even came from middle class family who can provide a good shelter, a complete family and can eat three to five times a day and well provides a good education. We can say that Harry was well, poor as a rat. He begs for money and food to live his day life and his been doing it for almost a year. He was lucky to get sum of food and small amount of money that can by a piece of bread and a cheat warm tea or coffee. He had been doing it for himself since his family didn’t want him and throw him in an orphanage.   
It only turns out different when he met Louis. The Louis Tomlinson of the Tomlinson Clan one of the wealthiest clan in the business world and having a high profile status. Harry never believes that a certain man would waste his time for him, but Louis was an exception. He approaches Harry in a good way. He saves Harry from begging on the street. He changes Harry’s life by providing him a good shelter, a town house in South Yorkshire, England. Showering him with gifts and anything that he honestly doesn’t need. Food and money wasn’t a problem for him anymore. They had been together for almost 2 years and having a wild and good sex life for both of them. Things change, he felt like he was the male version of Cinderella. Things weren’t permanent.  
Louis got pregnant that became their biggest consequence in life. He didn’t want to have a child. He said to Harry that it will be a disgrace in his family and it will ruin his fixed future. Harry does all things for Louis to prevent aborting the baby. He begs everyday for the life of the baby. Even though Louis doesn’t want the unborn child, Harry already fell in love with him or her. He never knew that the baby will be the cost of how their life and love crumbling apart. Louis loathes the unborn child inside of him. Everyday he’ll remind Harry how he hates his situation. The Tomlinson family never knew about it and he’ll never tell about it. Her mom, Jay surely will disown him and his sisters will be disgusted to him. He was afraid of the media that will degrade his life and family for having a freak like him.  
Harry gives all what he can for Louis and the baby. After 7 months of struggling, Louis bore a premature baby boy.   
“It’s a baby boy, Lou. We have a baby boy.” Harry smiled as tears running down his cheeks. Louis stared blankly at Harry.  
“Get the baby. Leave me here. I don’t want it in my life. It will ruin me and my family.” Louis coldly stated.  
Harry’s eye widens, “But Louis, he was ours. He was our baby.” The smile that plastered in his face were already gone instead tears and worried is all you can see.  
“NO HARRY! IT WAS YOUR BABY NOT MINE! SO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. TAKE THE GODDAMN BABY AWAY FROM ME. BOTH OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON’T WANNA SEE IN MY HOUSE AND IN MY LIFE. GET OUT!” Louis yelled and shouts at Harry who was dumb folded in shock. He takes a deep breath and get out of the operating room.  
He was greeted by a nurse who was holding a blue blanket in her arms. “Mr. Twist, here is your baby boy.” Harry gently held out his hand for the baby boy.   
When he already held the baby in his arms, he felt joy and gladness for a new life he made. A new life he’ll strive to grow and fight for.   
He looks at the nurse beside him, cooing the tiny baby, “Why is he so tiny?” he asks.  
“Mr. Twist, the baby was premature so it was good to put him up in an incubator for three months for further check up.” The nurse bid good bye and left Harry staring hopelessly at his baby.   
After 3 months, the baby was released and that was the start of the worst problems Harry and the baby encountered. Louis kicks Harry in his life permanently. All he got was some bag of clothes for him and the baby. He never knew where and how he will raise the baby alone.  
One year later…  
In the dark cold alley, lies a man trying to prevent winter and cold wind for his baby. Whimpers and sob escapes in the small carton in the alley beside the trash and dumpster. The man rocks his baby in sleep without any food or milk. The man knew that the baby was starving but they don’t have any money to buy some. Tears started to pour as he look at his tiny baby in his arms, cuddled in bunch of coats and sweaters. They haven’t have any luck to got money or food from begging in the streets in the morning and night so they’ll just let sleep took all hunger and cold passes by and maybe tomorrow was there luck. They been doing it for almost a year, the man got his food by digging in the trash in every restaurants and begging for some in it while he beg for money for his tiny baby. Some people are giving him small amount of money that he will buy a cheap milk for the baby but he knew it wasn’t enough to feed the baby needs.   
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy…” the man gently rocks his baby in sleep hoping for a brighter day for tomorrow.  
“Sleep tight baby Angel.” The man gently places a kiss in his baby and continues to lull him in sleep.  
Another day passes by for the man and his tiny baby in his arms. The night goes on and the man goes to the dark alley for the day was lucky in some way that he and his baby where full for the night. The tiny baby was crying in his arms, he tried to rock his baby in sleep but he fails. The baby keeps on crying at the top of his lungs.  
“Baby Angel, sleep my baby Angel.” the man keeps going on. He cuddles his baby inside the carton he made for them. The winter wind blows and the man shield his baby from the cold but he notice that the baby stops crying but struggling breathe is all he can hear. He check on his baby that was almost color blue, panic started to creep in.   
“Baby Angel, what’s happening? Daddy’s here.” The man held his baby in his chest and get up. The baby was burning with fever in his arms, he need to rush his baby in the nearest hospital. He knew he doesn’t have enough money to pay buy he’ll beg for the baby’s life and health.  
He run fast and got in the emergency area in the hospital.  
“Help! My baby needs help! Please!” the man begs to the nurse and medical team. A nurse rush beside him and gently held out for his baby and he gently please the tiny baby in her waiting arms.  
“Please proceed to fill up this form.” The receptionist approaches him and with trembling hand he accept the forms.  
“Is my baby okay? What happened to him?” The man was in tears as he asks the nurse in front of him. He keeps on writing or his best on writing in his best state.  
“It seems that your baby is suffering of high fever. Where do you live Mr. Twist?” The nurse asks him.  
“Me and my baby, we both live in the street.” He honestly answered.  
Seconds, turn to minutes to hours. The doctors aren’t saying anything to the man who was patiently waiting for his baby, his tiny baby. He waits and waits until the nurse guide him in a room.  
The door opens where the man saw his tiny baby lying in the big hospital bed.  
“Time of death, 2:30 AM.” The doctor declared at the man. Sobs turns to hysterics cry as the man, helplessly lift his feet to get near to his lifeless baby boy. His tiny baby Angel that he tried his best to keep sheltered in the dark alley was now dead in his arms.  
“You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away  
The man wraps his arms in his baby boy who was now an angel.  
I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all someday:  
He never knew that this would happen. If only he have money maybe he can save his tiny baby.  
You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
I was peeping through the bars.

You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away

You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I love you  
So please don't take my sunshine away” Lull his baby, even if he knew his baby, his baby Angel was now in peace.


End file.
